Bullet Adams
''Bullet Adams Bullet-Sky O'Connor is an Irish-Italian Professional Wrestler who was born in Dublin Ireland who moved to Miami Florida, to pursue a career in Wrestling. Throughout the years he's won 72 Championships in 23 Different Companies, Including his own Company RXW With his Girlfriend Dawn Marie Adams. Wrestling Career In 2013 Bullet Adams Started wrestling career in a small indie company called NLG, he was there about 2 years and then left to persue a career in WWE,and then after that he left and competed all over the world and wrestled for Many Promotions, he even opened his own Promotion RXW With his girlfriend Dawn Marie Adams. Nicknames #''The Demon #''The Demon Beast'' #''Broken Brother Bullet'' #''Mr. X'' #''The Man Bullet'' #''King Of Hardcore'' #''The Low Blow King'' #''The Belt Collector'' #''The Ace Of RXW'' #''Mr Money In The Bank'' ''Entrances Themes #''Light My Fire By Metalingus '' #''Remember The Name By Fort Minor #''Light By Cold Kingdom'' #''Fight Back By Neffex'' #''Soldier By Neffex'' #''Bang Bang By Hollywood Undead'' #''Destiny By Neffex'' #''Throne By Heart Of Jordan With Erek Hale'' ''Signatures #''Suplex City - Death Sentence #''Low Blow - #ProtectThemMcNuggets'' #''Low Blow 2- #ProtectTheMcNibblets'' #''Rainbow Cutter - Bullet Impact'' #''Shot Gun Drop Kick - Sniper Shot'' #''Butterfly Rolling Suplex - Ammo Reloader'' #''Whisper In The Wind - Dawn's Whisper'' #''RKO - AK-47'' #''Butterfly Backbreaker - Welcome To The Bullet Empire Motherf***er'' #''Superman Punch - Stray Bullet'' #''Deep Six - Impact Shot'' #''Irish Curse Trifecta- Dawn's Curse'' #''Kneeling Yes Kicks- Bow To The Hardcore King'' '' #''Ireland's Call ''Finishers #''Black Mass - Black Dragon Bullet #''Spiral Tap - Falling Angel'' #''Misdirection Clothesline - Shotgun Rainmaker'' #''Future Shock DDT - Skull Impact/Bullet Penetration/Dead Eye'' #''Swanton Bomb - M.O.A.B (Mother Of All Bombs)'' #''Alley Oop Facebuster - Gullotine Ride'' #''End Of Days - Final Judgement'' #''Underhook Piledriver - Impact Bullet'' #''Spear - Gunshot'' #''One Percent - Bullet Drop'' #''F5 - Loose Fire'' #''Seven Star Lariat 2 - GunPoint'' #Premier Combo 2 - Fancy Shooting #Deep Six - ''Submission Finishers #''Triangle Choke Hold -'' #''Hells Gate - '' #''Coquina Clutch - God's Judgment #''Sharpshooter - One Shot Kill'' #''Kofi Clutch - '' ''OMG Moment #''Triple Powerbomb ''- ''Welcome To RXW Motherf***ker #''Multiple Attitude Adjustment - Crossfire'' #''Spear - Final Execution'' 'Table Finishers' #''End Of Days'': Judgement Call #''Underhook Piledriver: '' ''Tag Team Finishers #''Double Crucifix Powerbomb - Machine Gun Shock - With Tom Doyle #''Muscle Buster & Coup De Grace Combination - Public Shutdown #1 - Erek Hale'' #''Super Kick Knee Strike -Shotgun Crossfire - Brandon Ace'' ''Inspiration and Promotions '' My Inspiration for joining the CAW Community Are, #''WWS'' #''TXW'' #''RWU'' #''CCE'' #''FaM'' #''Unite'' And These Are The Promotions I Work/Worked For #''W.a.R'' #''R.X.W'' #''SOCIETY, OF SIN'' #''N.X.W'' #''U.K.W.F.'' #''W.F.K'' #''Prophets Of Rage'' #''N.L.G'' #''X.W.F'' #''P.25'' #''K.O.W'' #''H.C.W'' #''G.C.W'' #''U.W.S'' #''T.H.W'' #''U.N.W'' #''U.W.E'' #''S.A.F'' #''NCW Caw Wrestling'' #''U.C.W'' #''M.P.W'' #''B.C.W'' #''U.P.W'' #''U.C.W'' #''R.C.W'' #''D.M.W'' #''R.C.E'' #''N.F.C.W'' #''O.P.W'' #''D.W.W'' #''W.K.A.B'' #''I.P.W'' #''N.C.W (Neo)'' #''Honor Wrestling'' #''C.A.W'' #''T.A.W'' #''J.C.P.W'' #''A.W.S'' #''E.W.E'' #''R.C.X'' #M.C.E.F.W #F.P.W) #N.X.W(DJ) #D.W.A #Thunder Pro Wrestling ''Revolution Xtreme Wrestling Revolution Xtreme Wrestling (Xtreme Ultra-Violent Championship Wrestling) Was Born from My Imagination after being Inspired By other CAW Universe Mode Makers Like FAM, Gore And Perkins. BrendenPlayz, Vikingsman18, CAWolition, Renegade Wrestling Union And Total Xtreme Wrestling. Since then i have came up with my Own Storylines Such as New Era: Ace's & 8's, RIP Michael Cole, and BOD Cause Chaos. but i have to say my greatest Accomplishment was New Era Ace's And 8's which can be viewed here ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEd__D6A3O8 'History Of Bullet Adams In The CAWMunity' The history of Bullet Adams Started in 2013 when he debuted in a small indie company called NLG and Formed a tag team with The Motor,This was short lived when NLG unfortunately closed down,so with bullet being out of a company, he travelled around the world to find new companies to compete in,his travels would lead him to NXW, Nontstop Xtreme Wrestling,where he started a lenghty feud with Tom Doyle and His faction the straight edge revolution.His time there would see him caputre the NXW European Championship, Unfortunately due to outside conflict he was forced to leave NXW. during his time in NXW, Bullet Started his own company called XVCW now called RXW Xtreme Wrestling. Tom Doyle and his faction would caputre The XVCW World Championship, XVCW Championship, XVCW All Star Championship, XVCW Womens Championship, XVCW Diamonds Championship,XVCW Womens Tag Team Championship, XVCW Breakthrough Tag Team Championship and the XVCW Intercontinental Championship. On April 23rd 2017 At XVCW Final Deletion In the Co-Main Event Bullet Adams defeated Tom Doyle and Sam Breaker to win the XVCW World Heavyweight Championship and he would hold the championship til October 1st 2017 Where he'd he lose the title To FAM Superstar Sean Nova VIA Cash in,Bullet's first run with the title seen him Hold it for 162 Days, He'd win the title back From Erek Hale several days later On October 8th 2017 to start his second run and he would hold it til January 15th 2019 this run would hold the title for 465 days. He'd also hold multiple tag team titles with His brotheren Austin Wolfe, Aaron Shields, Alex Xander, and Hunter Evans. Bullet would later sign with Society Of Sin where he went on to win the hardcore championship 4 times and become the longest reigning champion in the company's History, he'd also go on to win the SOS Tag team titles Twice, The SOS United States and Triple Threat Championships 4 times.and he'd win the SOS Universal Championship Twice. Bullet's Travels around the world Brought him to United Kingdom Wrestling Federation Where he'd win a Youtube Invitational Tag Team Tournament With His Brother Austin Wolfe and From there he went on to win The UKWF Iron Skull Championship 7 Times and on June 30th 2019 He went on to win the 3LW UKW World Championship.during his travels around the CAWMunity he'd win a total of 68 Championships as of 27th of December. Stables & Tag Teams #Bullet Empire Club #Straight Edge Revolution #New Generation Outlaws #Dirty Degeneration #Baltimore Bullet #Bullet Empire Bullet Empire Club '''Members:' #Bullet Adams #Hunter Evans #Alex Xander #Aaron Shields #Austin Wolfe #Tetsuya Shiba #Kota Shiba #Dawn Marie Adams #April Cortex #Jessica Andrews Adams #Illya Shimizu #Jemma Peyton Blackwell #Michelle Peyton Blackwell #Miyuki Shimizu #Alice Xander #Sakura Asahina #Violet Akane Adams #Tom Doyle #Larz Wyld #Erek Colon #Brandon Ace ''Championships 'Society Of Sin' #x4 Society Of Sin United States Champion #x4 Society Of Sin Hardcore Champion #x4 Society Of Sin Triple Threat Champion #x2 SOS World Tag Team Champion #x2 SOS Universal Champion #SOS Lethal Lottery 2018 Tag Team Champions '''WWC' #WWC World Heavyweight Champion #x4 WWC Hardcore Champion #WWC Television Champion #WWC Intercontinental Champion #WWC World Tag Team Champions RXW #x4 RXW/XVCW World Heavyweight Champion (465 Day Reign) #RXW World Tag Team Championship #RXW Ground Zero Tag Team Champions #RXW Velocity Tag Team Champions #RXW World Tag Team Champions UKWF #x7 UKWF Iron Skull Champion #UKWF 3LW UK Champion #UKWF Youtube Invitational Tag Team Champions HLA/SAF/Blood Moon/SWS #x2 SAF Tag Team Champions #SWS Tag Team Champions #Blood Moon Wrestling World Champion Forever A Movement (RXW) #FaM World Heavyweight Champion #F.A.M Tag Team Championship DMW #DMW World Heavyweight Champion #x2 DMW Intercontinental Champion BCW #BCW Global Championship #BCW Patriot Championship Neo Chaos Wresling #NCW Live Champion #x2 NCW Hardcore Champion NCW CAW Wrestling #x2 NCW Interim Bloodsport Championship #NCW Livewire Championship #NCW Twitch TV Championship StarTeam Unite (RXW) #StarTeam Live World Heavyweight Championship UWE #UWE Heavyweight Champion DWW #DWW Heavyweight Champion UPW #UPW Hardcore Championship NXW #NXW European Championship KOW #KOW Chaos Champion WAR #WaR Hardcore Champion MPW #MPW Youtube Champion GCW #GCW Hardcore Champion CAW #CAW Intercontinental Champion AWS #AWS Championship Honor Wrestling #Honor Wrestling World Champion ''Accomplishments '' Revolution Xtreme Wrestling #RXW Hall Of Fame Inductee #RXW World Heavyweight Champion Longest Reigning Society Of Sin #Society Of Sin Superstar Of The Year Nominee #Society Of Sin Match Of The Year Nominee #Society Of Sin Singles Champion Of The Year Nominee #Society Of Sin Rising Star Of The Year Award Winner #Society Of Sin Lethal Lottery Tag Team Championship Tournament Winner #Society Of Sin Triple Crown Champion #Society Of Sin Grand Slam Champion #Longest Defending SOS Hardcore Champion WKAB/Outlaw Boot Camp #Outlaw Boot Camp Finalist #Mr Money In The Bank WWC '' #WWC Triple Crown Champion ''Entrance Videos ''Other Photos'' 4.PNG xvcw_championship_triple_threat_title_match_by_mrkillalot365_db07kqi-fullview.jpg|First Ever RXW World Title Match $RN0XOIC.png|Retro Bullet Adams AWS 1.4.png|First AWS World Championship Win